


Detail

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: de·tail (n.)- an individual featureEx.It gave him the perfect opportunity to study every detail of Sicheng’s face.





	Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It hasn’t been too long, but I’m glad you’ve all been enjoying what I’ve had the time to put out.  
> How are you enjoying the dream comeback? I haven’t stopped streaming since it came out and tbh drippin’ is my favorite song (and I love dear dream but I can’t listen to it without crying lol).  
> Anyway, back to the story. I hope you guys enjoy some more ridiculously painful ncity fluff! -atlus

Taeil never chose to be a morning person, it just sort of happened. He woke up at six o’clock, regardless of the day. The sun wouldn’t be peeking through the curtains just yet, but the room would be dimly lit with the upcoming glow. He was sure this would bother other people, but he had learned to love the practice.

It gave him the perfect opportunity to study every detail of Sicheng’s face.

At first, Taeil felt embarrassed. He had checked the time on his phone and turned to see the younger facing him, eyes shut in a dreaming bliss. He was captivated by his features that were slightly heightened by the incoming sunlight. His eyelashes, his cheeks, his  _ lips _ … everything about him was perfect. 

When Taeil checked his phone again, it was nearly seven. He couldn’t believe he had stared at his boyfriend for an entire hour. However, Sicheng never moved, so there was no way he knew. The next morning, the elder was wide awake at the same time.

If the members knew anything about Taeil, it was his inability to express his feelings through words. Did he throw himself at Sicheng to the point of annoyance? Of course, but he could never say  _ why _ . It was like the words completely left his mind every time he opened his mouth. When the younger was asleep, he could let everything out while avoiding the anxiety that came with it.

On the morning in question, it was particularly brighter than most mornings. The ray of light beamed directly across Sicheng’s pale forehead. His hair and skin seemed to sparkle. Taeil was mesmerized, as always.

“How are you so beautiful?” He asked himself aloud. With careful precision, he reached over and softly stroked the boy’s cheek and with his thumb. “I don’t deserve you, Winnie. I really, really don’t…” a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He closed his own eyes, taking a moment to absorb the wonder feeling washing over him.

When Taeil opened his eyes, Sicheng was staring back at him. 

The elder jumped in surprise and attempted to pull his hand away, his face immediately tinting red. However, Sicheng grabbed his fingers and held his hand on his cheek where it had previously been resting. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeil sputtered, “you probably think I’m such a creep. I shouldn’t have been-“

Sicheng put a finger to his lips. “Don’t say such things,” he scolded, “you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“How so?” The elder asked, tilting his head on confusion.

Sicheng couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re being sweet,” he replied, “how is that creepy? Silly boy.” He leaned forward and kissed the man on the bridge of his nose. An unavoidable smile crept onto Taeil’s lips as his eyes darted away. “See? Sweet.”

“I just like to look at you,” Taeil blurted out, “but I don’t want you to know I’m looking at you, because then I get nervous.”

Sicheng nodded. “I could pretend to be asleep, if you want.” He closed his eyes and let out a loud snore, lips sputtering like a horse. “I’m really good at it.”

Taeil covered his face to keep from snorting. “You’re something else,” he whispered.

“I can’t hear you, I’m sleeping.”

The younger’s eyes stayed shut; his face looked so soft and unmoving, Taeil could’ve easily been convinced he was really asleep. His thumb continued to rub the man’s cheek absentmindedly. “You’re a good something else,” he clarified, “like when Jeno burns the rice at dinner so Jasmin takes over and then the meal is saved; you’re  _ that  _ kind of something else.”

Sicheng’s lips pursed as he spit everywhere in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. 

“Hey,” it was now Taeil’s turn to scold, “sleeping people don’t spit on their boyfriends. They don’t do  _ anything _ . Haven’t you ever slept before?”

The younger laughed aloud, slapping Taeil in the chest in a complete fit. “You’re so mean!” He cried, “I’m just going to get up then, if you don’t appreciate my sentiment.” He pushes himself off of the bed, still shaking from laughter. However, Taeil grabbed his wrist in protest.

“Please stay,” the elder said in a whisper. His eyes had changed from smiling to almost scared. “You don’t have to pretend to be asleep. I just want to hold you.”

As many times as he tried, Sicheng could never so no to his big baby. He let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the bed, defeated. “Fine,” he muttered, finding his way into Taeil’s arms. The way they held his body made him feel like a prized possession or an important artifact of some sort. It also brought on a strange feeling of safety, but he appreciated it all.

“Thank you,” Taeil said, though his voice was muffled by the crook of Sicheng’s neck. The air caused the younger to giggle and fidget wildly. “Sleeping people don’t do this either.”

Sicheng scrunched up his nose in fake annoyance, but finally managed to relax in the elder’s arms. He back rested against his chest, and suddenly, he felt at home. His hands found Taeil’s and softly embraced them, holding them close to his heart. More sunlight began pouring through the window, fully illuminating his form under the sheets.

“So beautiful,” Taeil said breathlessly, his arms tightening around Sicheng just a little.

“I thought we discussed that I wasn’t asleep,” the younger hummed, though he sounded quite sleepy still.

Taeil leaned forward just enough to press a single kiss against the crest of Sicheng’s ear. It made the younger shiver, but in the best way. “Well, I guess I’m getting better,” he replied, offering a small smile.

“I’m glad,” his boyfriend muttered, obviously beginning to drift off.

Taeil brought his mouth even closer to Sicheng’s ear, close enough for him to deliver a very clear whisper.

“Well, do I get a reward?” 

It wasn’t long before Taeil was given the opportunity to examine the details of Sicheng’s quickly reddening face.


End file.
